Mortai
Mortai Colossal Outsider (Air, Extraplanar, Good) Hit Dice: 30d8+210 (345 hp) Initiative: +11 Speed: Fly 120 ft (perfect) (24 squares) Armor Class: 25 (-8 size, +7 Dex, +9 natural, +7 deflection), touch 16, flat-footed 18 Base Attack/Grapple: +30/--- Attack: --- Full Attack: --- Space/Reach: 30 ft/0 ft Special Attacks: Legendary lightning, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Air mastery, cloud form, extended senses, gaseous form, immune to weapon damage, legend lore, power core, spell resistance 39 Saves: Fort +24 Ref +24 Will +26 Abilities: Str ---, Dex 24, Con 24, Int 23, Wis 25, Cha 25 Skills: Appraise +16, Bluff +21, Concentration +40, Diplomacy +43, Disguise +17* (+19 acting), Escape Artist +17, Gather Information +33, Hide +19*, Intimidate +13, Knowledge (any five) +39, Listen +27, Move Silently +27, Search +28, Sense Motive +42, Spellcraft +39, Spot +27, Survival +27 (+29 following tracks), Use Rope +7 (+9 bindings) Feats: Extend Spell (wind wall), Improved Initiative, Investigator, Iron Will, Negotiator, Quicken Spell-Like Ability (control winds), Quicken Spell-Like Ability (gust of wind) Epic Feats: Epic Reputation, Epic Skill Focus (Knowledge any) (x3) Environment: Wilderness of the Beastlands Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 28 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually neutral good Advancement: 31-90 HD (Colossal) Level Adjustment: --- This appears to be a cloud of immense dimensions, so great that it spans the horizon, towering thousands of feet into the air. Along the surface of this cloud are great faces of various humanoid and other creatures; faces of wisdom and beauty. The center of the cloud pulses with a golden light, and seems to crackle with intense power. Mortai are immensely powerful enigmatic creatures that roam the skies of the Upper Planes. Mortai are believed to be native to the Beastlands, but are sometimes found on other planes, particularly Arcadia. When seen in Arcadia, mortai are said to glow with a pulsing golden light. They are also known as the “faces in the clouds” and even the “eyes of the gods,” though they have no known connection to such higher powers. The purpose and origin of the mortai is unknown, and they are seemingly godlike in their position. Some believe them to be collections of slightly chaotic good wind spirits, or demipowers of the sky and storms. Another theory suggests that they are manifestations of the life-force of the Beastlands. Mortai are very able creatures of the air, and are the masters of their environment. The weather around them seems to be independent of the mortai, so their role regarding the meteorologic conditions of the Beastlands is uncertain. They can, however, command the atmosphere around them with perfect control and precision when they so desire. Mortai are usually ignored by most creatures, who either don’t realize they are there or those who know what they are and choose not to bother them. Likewise, mortai tend to ignore most activities on the ground. They are surprisingly friendly though, and do sometimes choose to interact with inquisitive creatures. They love to hold philosophical discussions and impart knowledge, often making use of their legend lore ability. Some who have spoken with a mortai have reported hearing faint voices and laughter among the clouds, as if unseen presences were listening in. Some creatures have had less friendly encounters with a mortai – they are infamous pranksters. Though the mortai mean to cause no harm, they may pester a being all day for the fun of it with wind and rain. A mortai knows all languages, and speaks with a booming voice of wind and thunder, when it bothers to speak at all. COMBAT Mortai are so mighty and arrogant that they believe themselves above petty battles and common squabbles. They are pacifistic and refuse to be goaded into combat by threats, taunts, insults and the like, nor will they attack most creatures due to their actions or alignment. Because it is so high in the air, it is a serious challenge to reach a mortai to gain the position or advantage enough just to simply attack it, and then the mortai is immune to most sorts of attack. A mortai will always prefer to flee, even from obviously weaker foes, using its impressive speed. A persistent enemy, usually an evil creature that needs to be taught a lesson, will occasionally be able to force a mortai into combat. A mortai’s main physical attack is its deadly bolt of lightning; this has no limit to number of uses per day, and the mortai can use it both to attack creatures on the ground and those who fly up to meet it. If that is not enough, the mortai has an array of potent wind-related spell-like abilities at its disposal. However, a mortai has a hidden, vulnerable core of power in its center – if a creature comes looking for this it will have to face the mortai’s lethal lightning! Legendary Lightning (Ex): Once per round, a mortai is able to unleash an awesome lightning bolt that is 10-feet square in diameter, and affects everything in its path. This bolt always strikes the ground where the mortai directs it, and can be miles in length. All creatures and objects in the path of this bolt suffer 10d6 points of electricity damage (Reflex DC 32 half). Any creature standing on the ground when struck by this bolt must also succeed on a DC 32 Fortitude save or be stunned for 2d10 rounds. The save DCs are Constitution-based. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – acid fog, air walk (targets another creature), call lightning (bestowed upon another creature) (DC 20), chain lightning (DC 23), control winds (DC 22), fog cloud, gust of wind (DC 19), ice storm, rainbow pattern (DC 21), summon monster IX (air elementals and outsiders only), whispering wind, wind walk, and wind wall; 7/day – cloudkill (DC 22); 3/day – control weather, whirlwind (DC 25); 1/day – elemental swarm (cast as an air spell only). Caster level 20th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Air Mastery (Ex): Airborne creatures take a –1 penalty on attack and damage rolls against a mortai. Cloud Form (Ex): A mortai is able to shift its cloudy shape to nearly any size and shape (Colossal only), and can even appear as a dark storm cloud. As such, a mortai has a +10 racial bonus on Disguise checks and a +16 racial bonus on Hide checks when among clouds. Extended Senses (Ex): A mortai sees and hears up to 5 miles away. It also has darkvision out to the same distance. Gaseous Form (Ex): A mortai’s insubstantial form grants it immunity to critical hits and flanking. A mortai cannot run, but it can fly, and it is subject to winds. It cannot ever wear armor, manipulate solid objects, or enter water or other liquids. It can pass through small holes or narrow openings – even mere cracks. It also can occupy squares occupied by enemies. Legend Lore (Su): A mortai can duplicate the effects of a legend lore spell, as a free action. A mortai receives this information instantly, and the information is always accurate as if the mortai had the person or thing at hand or was in the place in question. Power Core (Ex): A mortai has a secret core where its power is collected in one spot. This is a glowing nimbus of light no more than 10 feet across in the heart of the cloud. A creature can make a DC 25 Knowledge (the planes) check to realize that the mortai has this vulnerable place. A successful DC 30 Search check is needed to actually locate the core. This core can be attacked with and damaged by physical weapons, and has AC 25 and damage reduction 20/magic. Damage dealt to the core of a mortai deals damage to the mortai’s normal hit point total. The core is still subject to the mortai’s gaseous form ability. Originally found in the first edition Manual of the Planes (1987, Jeff Grubb), Monstrous Compendium MC8 - Outer Planes Appendix (1991), and Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix II (1995). Category:Outsiders